Roidmude 034
, originally a Low-Class combatman, is one of the first Roidmudes to attack during the Global Freeze. Later on, 034 became a member of the Reaper Legion division. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Cobra **Reaper: Cockroach, Grim Reaper *Human form/synchronize: N/A *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach (body and Core) Character History During the Global Freeze, 034 marched himself along with other Roidmudes in their revolution against humanity. Both him and two other Roidmudes with him were confronted by Protodrive and defeated but still, his Core survived due to the Rider's flaw. Months later, he was remodeled by Medic to be a part of the Reaper Legion. Medic, 034, 054 and 104 were sent to deal with Kamen Riders Drive and Mach before they left 104 to deal with those Riders. Both him and 054 later went up against Deadheat Mach under Medic's orders, but were destroyed alongside with their Cores by his Heat Kick Macher. Post-mortem The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Forms . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Superhuman Strength :Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. - Reaper= *Height: 206 cm *Weight: 109 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Superhuman Strength :Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. ;Enhanced Combat Capability :After modifications made by Medic, 034's combat capability arises, which make him stronger than other Low-Class Roidmudes. ;Superhuman Jump :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can jump in a greater height. ;Acceleration :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can run in a blinding speed. ;Roidmude Core Elimination :According to Medic, members of Reaper Legion can eliminate any Roidmude's Core. ::Arsenal ; :A scythe used in combats. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Roidmude 034 was played by an unidentified suit actor. Notes *He is the first Roidmude to: **Make an appearance in the first episode and then return in a later episode. **Appear as a Low-Class variant before becoming a Reaper Legion. Appearances *''Secret Mission Type ZERO Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 1: Why Did My Time Stop? **Episode 21: What Can Be Spoken By the Irregular Dead? **Episode 22: How Can I Use the F1 Body to Fight? References External Links *TV Asahi's page on Reaper Roidmudes Category:Drive Characters Category:Snake Monsters Category:Roidmudes Category:Cockroach Monsters Category:Grim Reaper Monsters